


Dean Winchester is Saved

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh, Dean.” Castiel whispers, resting his forehead against Dean’s as he begins rocking back and forth. “Let me fix you.” And Dean relaxes, rocking his hips slowly with Castiel, just like every other time. Castiel smiles, this is his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my new tumblr! Accepting prompts, both canon and au (:
> 
> http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/

Castiel is greeted by a hiking boot, lying by the front door. Next is a crumpled flannel thrown lazily on the banister. Halfway up the staircase is the hiking boot’s companion. When he rounds the corner he’s not sure if what he’s looking for will be in his room, or Dean’s- but the bright white undershirt just outside his door is a clue. When he swings the door open he takes in everything at once. There is a pair of jeans a foot away from where he is standing, an empty bottle of scotch sitting lonely on the bedside table, and Dean in nothing but boxers sitting on the edge of the neatly made bed. Castiel sighs, causing Dean to look up. His green eyes are swimming with tears. “I told myself I wouldn’t come in here tonight. I told myself.” He runs his fingers through his hair, pulling at it. “I know this hurts you. I come in here and you fix me and then in the morning I see it in your eyes. This whole situation, it fucking tears you apart.”

Castiel sighs again, shrugging off his coat and loosening his tie. This has happened too many times now, he’s lost count. It’s always the same. Dean has a particularly bad night, drowns himself in a bottle of his favorite Johnny Walker, and stumbles - literally and figuratively- right to Castiel. Usually naked, or damn close. “I will decide what does and doesn’t hurt me. You, Dean Winchester, do not hurt me.” It’s only partially true. Dean is right about one thing, in the morning Castiel is filled with a sort of sadness. But Castiel decided a long time ago, saving Dean Winchester comes first, even above himself.

“This whole thing is killing you.” Dean whispers, his bloodshot eyes fixed on the empty bottle. Castiel slowly takes off his shirt, then his pants. Once his attire matches Dean’s, he sits beside him.

“I actually happen to know what it feels like to be dying.” He mutters, his tone even and low. “Being with you is very far from it.”

“But-” Castiel stops the words from escaping Dean’s mouth by covering it with his own. Instantly, he feels Dean relax into the kiss, the tension in his shoulders and back disappearing. Castiel tangles his fingers in Dean’s hair and pulls him tighter. Somehow, without their lips pausing, they end up lying down so Castiel is straddling Dean. Dean bucks his hips and Castiel takes the hint, sliding both sets of boxers down quickly. They finally stop kissing so Castiel can focus on prepping Dean, because as much as he thinks he deserves pain Castiel will never willingly give it to him. With his mouth free, Dean starts mumbling small phrases - “You don’t have to,” “I should go,” “I’m sorry.” That last one he repeats over and over again, even when Castiel finally slides home.

“Shh, Dean.” Castiel whispers, resting his forehead against Dean’s as he begins rocking back and forth. “Let me fix you.” And Dean relaxes, rocking his hips slowly with Castiel, just like every other time. Castiel smiles, this is his job. Even if it’s just a temporary fix, it’s still something. It is still taking Dean’s pain away, even if it means aiming the pain at himself. Dean has it wrong though. This isn’t the part that leaves him empty. No, that hollow feeling is from Castiel’s hope that maybe one day he will be able to convince Dean that what they have is real, not something Dean happens upon at the bottom of a bottle. That maybe one day, Dean will realize how much Castiel loves him, maybe he will even love him back. That maybe one day he will be able to raise Dean from his inner perdition, and once again mutter the words, “Dean Winchester is saved.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my new tumblr! Accepting prompts, both canon and au (:
> 
> http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/


End file.
